far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
DCS Seven Megatons of Metal
The DCS Seven Megatons of Metal 'is a cruise ship, owned and operated by the Koschei Board for the Arts, a subsidiary of Deathless Conflict Solutions. It travels from world to world within the Imperial Core, as well as a selection of outlying systems, with bands from all across Acheron Rho performing around the clock, year round. As the name suggests, the vast majority of the acts would fall under the rock or metal genres, though niche acts of all kinds can be found throughout the ship. History The ship, whose full name is ''The Steady Beat of the Engine Propels Seven Megatons of Metal Through The Vast Darkness Between The Stars, ''was originally requisitioned as a support ship, accompanying other Deathless vessels on more extended missions. Continuous budget cuts and reallocations forced upper management to retire the ship. The KBA acquired the ship on an internal auction and got to work refitting the ship for civilian use. The ship first set sail in 3018, and served almost 160 years until the War Against the Artificials forced the KBA to shut down their business in 3177. Early in 3201, however, the KBA announced that the Seven Megatons of Metal would return to service later that year. Circuit The ''Seven Megatons of Metal ''always starts its circuit on Koschei, departing from the planet mid-April. It then docks on Lovelace, Aomori, Imperial Prime, Maja, Hiera, Orpheus, Haqani, Diomikato, Demnoph, Berkmann III, Trillia IX, Mona, Halvei, and Chippe, spending 1-2 weeks on each planet before returning back to Koschei around the time of the new year. It then spends the next three months in maintenance, for resupply and any more extensive repairs that need to be done. Layout The ship has several concert zones, including several arena venues as well as a large festival space catering to the biggest bands in Acheron Rho. In addition, the rear section of the ship, known as the ''Persephorum, features hundreds and hundreds of more intimate stages and clubs, aimed at smaller bands as well as more exclusive acts. Other features include several swimming pools, a sun-deck, as well as a large collection of bars and restaurants. Lineup * '''We Are The Ninety Percent, '''a death metal group that has exploded onto the Koscheian scene in recent years. * '''Scorpio, a classic rock group that headlined the last cruise before the war. * Murderslash, an experimental solo act from Thorg. * Hecka Tea, '''all-girl punk band on their first interstellar tour. * '''B:T:S:K:H:K:V:L:T, '''by mixing a BPM worthy of an automatic slugthrower and sonic frequencies designed to tickle your fight or flight-reflexes this Neuroassault/Berzekercore trio will guarantee that the blood will pump and flow in front of the stage. * '''Feast of Thorg, a group of Deathless Soldiers that spent their last rotation on Thorg bringing the local music to the rest of the sector * Laser Lobotomy, known almost as well for their light shows as their seizure inducing music, this combination of repetitive beats and flashing lights will either bore you to tears or take you to nirvana. * Nuclear Cadaver, having been banned from broadcast in Imperial Space three times for blasphemy they have finally produced a combination of words and sounds that the High Church allowed for public consumption. * The Skalds of Destruction, '''A 90 member strong choir rendering traditionnal Koscheian songs in their own a capella metal style. * '''G. Ordon, Director of M.E.T.A.L., '''Industrial is the name of this one man show's game * '''Screams of a Rainbow, produced in the deepest caves of Bunker 2 on Koschei these boys have been warned to limit the sound to frequencies that standard humans can hear for their first set on board. * Societal Despair, '''a melodic death metal group headed up by self-proclaimed "mother of ravens" Kora van der Zee. * '''The Grudge, 15 years since their debut album this band is still angry and their music certainly sounds like it. * The Epic of Koschei, 'A staple of the cruise since its inception, The Epic of Koschei recounts the story of The Deathless in a legendary metal opera. The Epic lasts for the entirety of the cruise, with one part showing each week. Every new iteration of the Opera is even more flamboyant than the last, in order to encourage visitors to return each year. * 'Ruben and the Red Currants, Colloquially known as The Rubens they are an indie-pop-rock children's band turned to engaged music with their hit single, Yakiyahn Commune. * Magic Mihail, One of the more risqué acts Magic Mihail's shows are severely age-gated. * and many, many more! Category:The Deathless Category:The Deathless Products